Hideki Motosuwa
*Chi (Persocom/Girlfriend) *Sumomo (Laptop-Persocom) *Kotoko (Laptop-Persocom)|residence = |gender = Male|hair = Dark-Brown|eyes = Dark-Grey|first manga = Volume 1, Chapter 1|first anime = Episode 1: Chi Awakens|last manga = Volume 8, Chapter 88|last anime = Episode 27 Chibits OVA|seiyuu = Tomokazu Sugita|english = Crispin Freeman|age = 18 (Anime) 19 (Manga)|birthday = September 3rd|height = 185cm (6'1"ft Approx.)}} Hideki Motosuwa (本須和秀樹 , Motosuwa Hideki) is a nineteen year old (eighteen during the anime series) repeat student who was recently accepted into the university of his dreams. He previously attended Seki Prep School during the series. In an extra 27th episode included on the Chobits anime DVD, it is shown that Hideki is finally admitted to college after studying for a year at the prep school. To earn for his tuition fees, he still works at "My Pleasure" and still lives at Gabu Jougasaki Apartments. He has three persocoms, Chi, his girlfriend, Kotoko (a laptop-persocom that was forced into his ownership by Hiromu) and Sumomo, a laptop-persocom given to him by his friend, Hiromu Shinbo. Appearance Hideki is known as a very handsome, dark brown haired, dark eyed guy. He actually looks like your average Japanese male. He has dark tan skin and is an inch above average height. He usually wears a long sleeve, dark green shirt with grey jeans and blue sneakers. His hair is parted on the right side, and does a little up and over. He usually wears a white t-shirt to bed with sweatpants, and lately his daily clothes have been varying. Hideki usually has a smile or confused look on his face due to the constant action in his odd life. 'Personality' Hideki could best be described as "a fish out of water." Living in the country his entire life, Hideki has trouble adjusting to his new life in Tokyo. Due to this, he is prone to outbursts of confusion and frustration. Also, because of the time spent by himself on his family's farm (which in the anime is revealed to be in Hokkaido), Hideki has a habit of thinking out loud and talking to himself. This leads to some very entertaining moments between himself and the women he meets. Like many young men, Hideki has an active libido, possessing many pornographic magazines which he refers to as "bait". It should be stated however that he isn't the only character who thinks this way. In fact Hiromu Shinbo himself proudly admits that Sumomo is also equipped to perform these tasks when he first meets Hideki. Despite his shortcomings and occasional moments of awkwardness with the bustling environment of Tokyo, Hideki is a genuinely kind and honest person, whose habit of thinking of others' well-being before his own can cause many problems. When a friend is in trouble he is always there, ready to help. Although many of his peers often tease him for being just a "nice guy", they turn to him for advice with their problems, with the knowledge that he will always hear them out and do his best to assist them. Having grown up on a farm in Hokkaido with only animals to talk to, Hideki is very eager to make friends, tends to worry about what others think of him, and often thinks aloud only to become embarrassed when he notices others have overheard him. Backstory Farm Life Hideki was once a well-off farm-boy who lived, breathed, and loved being with animals and nature. He attended a small school, and so his education wasn't always the best. However, Hideki always had large dreams for his future, and even applied for the University of Tokyo. Despite being hard working in physical standards, he was not smart enough to attend. Heartbroken and caught up in the moment, he said goodbye to his folks and ran off to Tokyo to study at a cheap, college prep school known as "Seki Prep School" so he could purse his dreams in collage. There, he got a cheap apartment at Gabu Jougasaki to start himself off. Gallery Manga= PG40.jpg PCPG02.jpg Ch88.jpg Ch87.jpg Ch86.jpg Ch85.jpg Ch80.jpg Ch6.jpg Ch34.jpg Ch47.jpg Ch58.jpg |-|Anime= DFB32.jpg DFB18.jpg DFB17.jpg DFB53.jpg DFB52.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male